thesouleaterfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Resonance
Soul Resonance(魂の共鳴,Tamashii no Kyōmei); literally meaning ("Resonance of the Soul") is a special technique used by Meisters and Weapons, in which, they synchronize their Souls wavelength. By doing so, they can release highly powerful techniques and, more often than not, change the tide of a battle. Resonating Souls Resonating Souls is the foundation of Meister and Weapon relationships. Resonation is the act of linking Soul Wavelengths. A meister matches his/her soul wavelength with their Weapon's wavelength. When the wavelength's are synched, this results in a Super-Technique unique to each weapon and meister pair. Maka naturally has the Witch Hunter technique from her mother, so when she resonates with Soul, her mother's ability awakens. Resonating requires both Meister and Weapon to be calm and of one mind. Should one of the souls not be in sync, techniques can not be performed. If a technique is being used and one soul loses focus, the technique will lose power or direction, as seen with Maka losing her footing when she lost focus while using Witch Hunter against Sid. Common reasons for souls not to sync are fear, arguing, stress, etc. In addition to those factors, Maka couldn't match wavelengths with Soul, much less hold him, due to the "Special" training Maka asked Stein to put them through, the arguments they went through caused their wavelengths to become out-of-sync. It is possible to resonate with more than one soul at a time, but it is noted to be a hard technique to control and use effectively. Kid and Kilik are the only two Meisters that have been noted to wield and resonate with more than one soul at once. When they are using soul resonance , their soul connects with each other to make a "Soul Resonance". Chain Resonance Chain Resonance (or Team Resonance), just as it would indicate, is a kind of Resonance that involves a team of Meisters matching their wavelengths with one another in order to empower each other. It is extremely difficult to maintain, unless all the team members can easily keep their souls on a balanced level. There is no set number to the amount of meisters required to perform the Chain Resonance, but it is more powerful yet more difficult in a larger team. Also, Chain Resonance seems to work best with weapon's of similar elements, such as, Harvar and Pot of Thunder. During the battle for Brew, Soul played the piano in order to give the resonance a rhythm to follow, establishing a much more stable flow which allowed the meisters to fully concentrate on the opponent rather than on the complex resonance issues. Family Resonance ;Spirit and Maka Albarn :Spirit and Maka's resonance was able to form, even though Crona's power was preventing their soul wavelengths matching. They resonated because of the unbreakable "bond" between parent and child, which Crona couldn't understand as he/she destroyed his/her irreplaceable "bond" with Medusa by killing her, allowing them to beat him/her. :Spirit later says, when battling Asura, their resonance will be ineffective against him because they share the same wavelength. Asura's barrier, made from the kishin's fear of others, can only be penetrated by people of two different wavelengths - a resonance that could overcome differences in gender, race, interests, or fundamental ways of thinking. Soul then agrees by saying people too similar can never make the ultimate rhythm. Other forms of Resonance Scream Resonance Scream resonance is the form of resonance that Crona and his/her Demon Sword Ragnarok use. When initiating the resonance, the mouth that appears on Ragnarok (as a weapon) opens wide screaming out a loud sound wave. This sound wave makes Ragnarok vibrate like an electric saw, increasing his cutting power, and can also radiate through the air causing internal damage to an opponent and even other weapons. This is shown when Soul felt pain and was injured even in weapon form just from being in contact with Ragnarok. Beside the piercing sound wave, this resonance is just the same as a normal Soul Resonance. Soul Menace :Main article for Soul Menace Soul Menace is a form of "self resonance" with one's soul, meaning that the user's own soul becomes powerful enough that it is not restricted to using the amplification of a weapon in order to attack. This allows the user to use attacks that cause damage to a target internally. This can even affect a user of the Black Blood, causing damage and even causing the blood to reject it's host.